Is it Hello or Is it Goodbye?
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Heero has dreams that he promised Duo that he'd protect him. The dreams come true but in a different way. Shounen Ai (1+2) Death. PLEASE R&R!


**Is it Hello Or Is it Goodbye**

**Disclaimers: Dun own it. if I did this would be an episode. and I dun own Maaya Sakamoto's song.**

**I had to edit this thing cuz of some stupid title I decided to change, at the last moment.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

_//Told myself for a long time  
don't go there  
you alone maybe saw me//_
Heero walked by a lake. He wiped his eyes, he remmbered that smile that chatter box mouth that braid. 
He didn't have to leave. Heero held a picture of his love in one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. 
Crystle tears fell on the pictures. Heero walked to a spot he and his love always came. 
A field of flowers, before It was a field of flowers without a gravestone. 
_//Told myself so many times  
i just had to take a walk  
in the snowy ice//_
"It's all my fault, please forgive me Duo please.." he cried "Please," He leaned up againtest the 
gravestone. It started raining. "Duo, I should have never broken that promise" Heero now had 
a flood of tears coming out of his eyes. Heero stood up "I will always love you Duo Maxwell" 
_//And i am so longing  
for something  
maybe i couldn't give you  
said this all in my mind  
it meant nothing//_
Heero walked into a small cave. He never told anyone about this spot, except Duo. 
Heero touched the wall where his and Duo's name was engraved. HY x DM . 
_//Don't say that  
don't say that  
darling no//_
Heero turned around to leave he saw a glowing white figure with a braid. "Duo," 
Duo looked up "Konyanyachi wa Hee-chan" he said in that cheery voice. Heero 
dropped the picture he was holding and ran up to Duo "Are you going to stay?" 
Duo had a smile on his face. 
_//Don't say anything at all  
because i see it now  
can't pretend anymore//_
Duo held Heero in an embrace. 
"I'm coming back to life I'll get rid of these clothes in a little bit." 
Duo ran his fingers thourgh Heero's hair. "I'll love you forever." 
_//It  
ain't  
nothing//_
5 years later: 
Duo looked out the window of the house. Heero looked out of the window and put his arms 
around Duo's waist. Duo suddenly began to cry "I don't want to die again" 
"I'll protect you no matter what" answered Heero. 
_//do you know you're my man  
and how to see me too  
do you know you're my man  
do you know  
and i'd do anything//_  

Duo lay in the hospital trying to fight the cancer. Heero sat by his side he had promised "Protect him".  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\. Heero looked up at the moniter and squeezed Duo hand. 
"Ai Shiteru Heero.." 
_BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_. Flat line 
/_/just tell me what it is  
cause i can't play this out anymore  
do we try to whorship me just like you might  
if you'd rather be somewhere//_
Heero stood in front of the grave in the same field of flowers. 
He tried to hold back his tears "It's not possible you died twice" 
he let the tears fall freely "I want to know. Is it hello or is it goodbye?" 
_//that's not here  
then you just gotta tell me  
cause there's so much more to life//_
"I lost everyone in my life," Heero put his arms on the gravestone. 
Heero looked back on his life. That little girl, My father, my mother, now you." 
_//but pretending  
don't you know  
don't you know  
darling for you  
i'd do anything at all  
i wanna be with you  
but that look of ice  
tells me something//_
~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Blink, Blink_
Heero woke up to see cobalt eyes looking down on him. 
"Are you alright Heero?" Heero nodded. "You were 
screaming and yelling my name." Heero thrust himself 
into Duo arms "You'll never leave me" "I promise" Duo whispered 
"Now tell me about your dream.Nightmare" 
_//do you know you're my man  
and how to see me too  
do you know you're my man  
do you know//_
Duo fired his gun "Heero get into the control room" 
he took out a gernade and threw it. Heero ran as quick 
as feet could take him. 
_//and i'd do anything  
just tell me what it is  
cause i can't play this out anymore  
do we try to whorship me  
just like you might?  
i wanna know  
can you tell me  
i wanna know//_
Once they got in the control room. Duo threw another gernade, 
but he was too late on eof the soldeirs fired a couple of rounds 
at Heero. Duo popped out his wings and covered Heero and 
took the shots to save Heero. 
_//will you tell me  
is it hello  
is it goodbye  
i gotta know  
won't you tell me  
i gotta know//_
Heero was in shock, but switched off the dentonater. 
"Duo, no the dream was true you're an angel!" Duo looked 
up a Heero. His blood stainted eyes looked up at him "Yes, 
I'm sorry couldn't tell you sooner" Duo said quietly 
"I love you heero" 
_//you can tell me  
is it hello  
or just goodbye  
i gotta know  
can you tell me  
i gotta know//_
Heero sat alone in his Gundam crying. Heero was ready to 
self destruct, something stopped him. He looked on the screen. 
He could swear he saw Duo's face saying "I will live no matter what!" 
_//please tell me  
is it hello  
is it goodbye  
i gotta know  
won't you tell me  
i gotta know  
you can tell me  
is it hello  
is it goodbye//_
Heero smiled "Duo you're my Bloodshot Angel.." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was it?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Maaya Sakamoto sung this song In English!!

She's good! She didn't mispronunoce anything!

Anway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ato de!

Shinigami Sakura  



End file.
